Revolution
by Miss Doll
Summary: Light has thoughts on his new world


Revolution

I don't own Death Note.

"You tell me that it's evolution

Well you know

We all want to change the world…"

The Beatles; _Revolution 1_

Light was waiting in the wings of the hospital, head in his hands. It was very annoying to fake sadness like this. He had to hold this pose for hours, leaving his mind free to wander about the world and think on many things.

There was L. L who stood in front of him any chance he got, L who pretending to be a friend, tried to get into Light's system, wiggle in like a nasty worm.

Light despised him. To pretend to be something so precious, something that was so needed, to pretend to care, what an awful thing to do.

(He ignores his own flaws, instead prefers to pick at others.)

His world, the one that will bring about change and wonder and happiness and everything he's ever dreamt of, it will have no lonely people. No one will pretend. Everyone will be real. No one will feel sad and empty at night, alone in a sea of friendly masked faces. No one will hate that there is no one there to whisper into the ear of, to tell secrets to. Everyone will have someone. Light will make sure of it.

(Sometimes you wear a mask so long that the mask instead wears you.)

No, Light's new world will be one of good, no evil little men there to pick and pick and pick (hurt and hurt and hurt) at people, until they are just skeletal little things lying in the streets. There will be friends.

(Light will have friends.)

There will be no more people with nasty looks on their faces, like the nurses who pass the desk, glancing at Light and willing him to lift his head. Nettling little sirens, who were they to interrupt his fake sadness? His father, in bed with a heart attack, and they dared to look with those awful eyes, those pinpricks. They looked like mice, scurry scurry from room to room and pick at the patients, the poor dying people, just wanting peace before everything goes black.

When Light is God, he will pick those nurse apart until they are just little mice that will chase after cheese in cages. When Light is God, Light will have no mice in his house. He hates mice.

L looks like a rat. Those are even worse.

His ratty hair, his ratty eyes, his ratty nose, all pointed like a nasty vermin crawling around and eating up the mice and the bugs and stealing the pretty shiny things. Is Light a pretty shiny thing? He will not be stolen.

There will be no vermin in the new world.

Light watches a little girl skipping with a teddy bear that had heart held in its fingerless grasp. What a stupid thing to give. When you are dying, Light thinks that you will not want a bear with a heart that says stupid things, like "You mean 'beary' much to me". You will want to sleep and have quiet.

(Not that Light knows about dying.)

When Light is God…well, when Light is God, everything will alright. Everything will be better. There won't be any L, no L to be there and frighten Light in his sleep.

It will be a revolution, and like all revolutions, people will die and people will live and they will need a leader. That leader will be Light, and then, then they will all be in love with Light. They will be real friends. Real love.

L doesn't have anything real to give Light, not anything that Light wants.

(Real is an elusive thing that never quite seems to be what he wants.)

Revolutions take time, Light knows, and time will be hard and difficult. But these things, these awful things like L, and sickness and the nasty people, with their nasty looks, these too shall pass. It will be a glorious revolution. There will be light, no L, no dark, and there will be happiness, and no more loneliness.

Of this, Light is eternally sure.

"Don't you know it's gonna be,

All right

All right

All right…"

The Beatles; _Revolution 1_

A.N. Urrrrr, I am totally working on stuff. Totally.

I think I wrote this after reading a really badly written fic and thinking "I could do this totally better." Light is a very difficult person to write, because what happens is that people are often too focused on the violent part of him and forget that there are other factors to his character. Even if the douche bag part is very out-spoken.

Pleasae review…


End file.
